


In The Fire

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hero Complex, Parody, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: Become a super hero is bad enough. Tsuna really doesn't want to add the whole become-mafia-boss thing into his already messed up life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English isn't my native languange.  
> Please correct me if I made any grammar mistakes.

.  
.  
.

"Hey, Tsuna, look at this! There's another new video of Flamme!"

Tsuna grimaced, just like everytime he did when someone mentioned that stupid name.

No, seriously, why couldn't they decide a more classic name?

"What's up, Tsuna? You don't like him?" one of his friends asked, puzzled. 

"No, it just that..." Tsuna paused. "Never mind."

He couldn't help but wonder, would his friend believe him if he said the real identity of Flamme?

Of cource, not.

After all, in real life, he was nothing but Dame-Tsuna.

He already tried it once and he wouldn't try it again.

("Actually, I am the Flamme."

"Keep dreaming.")

.  
.

There was this pretty girl Tsuna fallen in love with. It took a long time for him to identify the warmth which took over his body whenever that girl around, and when he did, the first thing he do was drowning in despair. 

("Kaa-san, I think I am in love."

His mother looked at him with incredulous face. "Your face doesn't look like it, though.")

"Ok, listen to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna mumbled to himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "I know she's kind and beautiful, but it doesn't mean a thing to your stupid job. Don't let that pretty face fools you!"

The stupid feeling still didn't left. This wasn't going to end well. Some supervillain would see through him and then use Kyoko as a hostage. It always happened in a classis superhero story.

Tsuna shook his head and pushed the overly emotional thingking further to the back of his mind.

It wasn't like Kyoko actually loved him back. This wasn't going to be the drama love story where the heroine end up dying. 

Because there was no heroine in the first place.

.  
.

Apparently, even though there was no heroine in his life story, Tsuna still got a companion. Or friend. Or rival. Or enemy. 

He still didn't know how to address King. King of Darkness didn't seem cared though. 

"King," Tsuna nodded to him when they met in the middle of 'work'. King didn't reply, instead he puched the bad guy and made cracking noises.

King had always been like this. Quiet, brutal, and efficient.

At least, Tsuna wasn't the only one who stuck with embrassing nickname. But King didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, he used the name proudly.

"Because it is made by the citizen of Namimori," King answered simply when Tsuna asked him about it.

What a weird Namimori-loving guy.

.  
.

King only worked in Namimori. Tsuna wished he could do the same but his hero complex wouldn't allow it.

Fortunetely, he didn't have to bear it alone. 

"Poseidon is really cool!"

"Yeah, I heard he fought together with Flamme last night!"

Tsuna smiled secretly as he watched his friends talking about the new superhero.

It seemed he could sleep well tonight.

.  
.

Turned out Poseidon cared about his civilian life more than Tsuna did. 

("Why didn't you showed up yesterday when Area B was attacked by a freaking monster?!"

Poseidon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I had a baseball practice.")

Tsuna couldn't really complain. It was all up to him now and the other new guy who acknowledged as Tempesta. 

"I am your biggest fan!" Tempesta exclaimed excitedly. His eyes sparkled like a puppy. 

"Um... Thanks..?" Tsuna said, awkwardly. 

"Can I call you captain?"

"Call me whatever you want," Tsuna sighed tiredly. He looked at the nearly destroyed giant robot. "Let's finish this quickly."

"Roger, Captain!"

.  
.

His (self-proclaimed) biggest fan did a great job at protecting the world.

Tsuna didn't have to go through the sleepless night anymore. It was amazing.

There was another problem thought. Giant robots, monsters, and villains wouldn't stop coming.  
.  
.

"Hello, Captain Flamme." 

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. The man in superhero suit didn't look like a superhero at all. And he didn't sound like a superhero. His voice was so cold and dark and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Are you a superhero?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah." There was a bitter tone in his voice. It was clear this guy didn't like all this superhero stuff. And yet, he made a great job at it. 

Later, he got a superhero name: Sabriel.

.  
.

Tsuna wasn't the only who was creeped out by Sabriel.

King didn't like the new guy at all. Probably, because they were the complete opposite of each other. Sabriel didn't like his superhero identity while King did his superhero job proudly and wear the title like a badge.

Unsurprisingly, they didn't get along well. Though, it wasn't like Tsuna actually cared about them.

.  
.

"Since when his name become Captain Flamme?"

"What? You don't know? Tempesta and Sabriel call him Captain, so naturally his name becomes Captain Flamme."

"Oh."

.  
.

Tsuna really sure Eclipse held the record as the loudest superhero ever. Everyone had a mixed opinion regarding him.

"That guy is an idiot." 

"I'll bite him to the death."

"Kufufufufu..."

"Haha... I think he is an interesting guy!"

Well, Tsuna thought as he watched Eclipse punching the sea monster. He is an interesting idiot who need to be bitten to the death.

.  
.

"They call me Spring," The girl introduced herself politely. 

Tsuna already heard many rumors about the new female superhero, but this was the first time he met her in person. 

"I am Flamme."

"I know."

The girl's voice was flat without emotion. 

Through the mask, Tsuna could see a pair of beautiful eye staring back at him. The girl's eyes was so empty.

Just like a broken doll.

That was the price of being a superhero. Even Tsuna could feel his heart slowly become empty. 

("Tsu-kun, is that blood? Are you... Are you bleeding?!"

"No, I am perfectly fine. Can we eat miso tonight?"

"How could you say that so calmly? I can see your hand twisted in the wrong way, you know.")

But, they didn't have to fall into the endless void.

Tsuna wouldn't let them.

"I am counting on you, Spring."

.  
.

"She is my sister. Together, we will become Sabriel as one."

Tsuna looked at the strange girl. Her suit looked exactly the same with Sabriel, except the color which was a little bit darker. She was shorter and somewhat weaker than her brother, but if they were apart, no one really able to tell the difference.

Tempesta groaned. "Good. A copy of the annoying bastard. As if one isn't bad enough."

Even the easy-going Poseidon seemed disturbed by the tought.

"So you want us to help you spread the news about her?" Tsuna asked before Sabriel could reply the insult.

"And about us become Sabriel as one."

"But, she must has her own superhero name too!" Eclipse insisted.

"About that, I am planning to let people decide it just like how they decide ours."

Poseidon tapped the girl's shoulder friendly. "The name they made for us is really lame, but you'll come to like it, I promise."

The girl only nodded. 

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that. Se wasn't a copy at all.

Weeks after her introduction, she became a half of Sabriel and got her own superhero name: Riel. The original Sabriel also got his own name to distinguish him and his other half: Sabrie.

Seriously, why couldn't they decide a more classic name?

.  
.

The criminal activity increased to the ridiculous level as more years passed.

Skipping class and woke up all night had become his habit.

Tsuna knew that Nana worried with this bad development. Her concern was perfectly understandable.

Looking at the giant-winged-kangaroo thrown across the road and smashing a few building in the process, Tsuna wasn't sure till when he could keep his sanity intact.

.  
.

"It looks ridiculous," Tsuna said bluntly, looking at the statues made by government as a form of respect for the heroes.

Tsuna appreciated their intention, but he'd like it more if they didn't exaggerate his muscle, making him looked more like Hercules in Flamme's costume.

His fellow heroes didn't like the statues either. Poseidon even claimed that they had made the statue of the actual god-of-sea Poseidon instead of him.

("Wait, you mean you're not the actual god-of-sea Poseidon?"

"Of course not, Eclipse."

Tsuna realized he wasn't the only one who face-palmed at the question.)

"Who can blame them, thought?" King said cooly. "The media never manages to catch us beside our fleeting blurry figures."

He had a point.

But, Tsuna still had a need to point out, "You only said that because your statue doesn't look like a shit."

King didn't deny it.

.  
.

"Please call me BB!"

Tsuna stared down at the scrawny kid. He looked so small in his superhero costume.

Tempesta snorted. "Sorry, brat, but the ones which decide for our name aren't us. It's the society."

"And I doubt they want to accept a kid as their superhero," Spring added.

"It's alright," The kid didn't seem nervous despite getting his thought rejected by his idols. "I will fight using my robot! Just like an ultraman!"

Tsuna actually considered it. "How old are you?"

"Five years old," The kid answered cheerfully.

Spring looked at him doubtly. It was obvious she didn't want to involve an innocent kid in this kind of work. 

But, it wasn't fair for the kid. At the age of five, Tsuna already catched thiefs in his neighborhood, all the while wearing his superhero costume too.

"Alright, we accept you in the team," Tsuna ruffled his hair. "And I will help you spread your name. BB, was it? Let's work together from now on."

The kid, BB, bounced happily. He looked like an ordinary kid. With a giant robot.

Tsuna turned his head toward his friends. They accepted his choice easily enough.

Even Spring didn't seem to mind. She smiled softly at the kid. Well, she always had soft spot for innocent kids.

.  
.

It had been... two? Three? No, maybe four years since he had become a superhero.

So, it had been four years since he chose to fuck his life.

The team had been called by many names since then. Right now, the most popular one was The Andromedas.

"Andromeda?" Riel asked curiously.

Tsuna looked around. The battle had stopped and the only job left to do was throwing the villain into prison cell. He stretched his sore hand, feeling tired and missing his soft bed.

It would took at least one hour for the media to come since the destruction this time was on apocalypse level, so the team took a rest quietly.

"It sounds nice, at least nicer than 'Knight of Star'," BB said cheerfully. He was lying on the-somehow-unbroken-bench.

Tempesta leaned againts the cracked wall, listening intently. "That's strange. I am sure they still called us Supernova a while ago."

Poseidon attempted to shrug, but grimaced instead. The open scar in his shoulder was glaringly visible. "Who cares what people call us?"

"Yeah, they can call us Snow White and The Seven Dwarves and we're still going to help them anyway," Sabrie said flatly. Tsuna didn't know whether it was sarcasm or the truth.

"Look at the bright side!" Eclipse shouted happily, despite the blood trickling down his face. "We are alive!"

King snorted.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

.  
.

The universe really loved to mess with him.

"My name is Reborn."

Tsuna looked down on the baby tutor, the hitman number one, the strongest assasin ever exist.

"I am your tutor."

His life was officially doomed.

.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether I should continue.


End file.
